


Alive

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710





	Alive

 

**Moneypenny…**

“Q... Q.... Stay awake.”  Moneypenny jostled him. Dark curls slumped against her shoulder, pressed to the side of her face.  
  
“M’wake... penny...”  
  
“You need to stay awake so I know you aren’t slipping on me.” Trying not to sound too worried, but the thin trail of blood oozing down his forehead from somewhere under his messy fringe  meant head injury.  “Besides if we are going to be stuck in here for awhile you can at least carry on a conversation with me. Q.  Q!”  
  
“M’wake.... such a cow M’penny.”  Slurred words. Not a good sign.  
  
“Do you think your call got through?” trying to keep him talking.  
  
“Yes... maybe... have no clue.  Minimal signal down here in these bloody tunnels.”  
  
“What about your tracker?  Surely Q Branch will be searching for us with it.”  
  
“Ummm...” Q started to answer her, paused, searching his fogged thought processes for the words he was struggling to find.  “Smart blood.  Prototype.  Version 1.03A.  20% reliability.  Never upgraded.”   Q sighed, snuggling in closer to her, chilled, only to be jostled by Moneypenny again.  
  
“Your tracker...  Trace it too.”    
  
“Doubt it.” Moneypenny scoffed. “Dug it out a long time ago. When M pulled me from field after shooting Bond.”  
  
“Fine pair of spies we are.” Q huffed.  
  
  
  
**Alec...**  
  
“Q...? Q?! Fuck!”  
  
Alec slammed his mobile on the desk when the call disconnected midway through a garbled message from Q.  He didn’t catch it all, but the stupid idiot had gone after Moneypenny despite Alec’s explicit instructions to stay put in the hotel room.  
  
“Should’ve known you couldn’t let me deal with it.  You two are thick as thieves and it’ll be the death of me one day.”  
  
From the brief details Alec had gleaned, they were in danger and being pissy about Q’s inability to stick to his own role in this fiasco of a mission wouldn’t change that. Shoving his gun in the holster at the small of his back, he left the empty room at a run.  
  
The tunnels echoed his own frustrated calls back at him as he went deeper into the network.  He had lost his torch in a fight with the first lot of guards he’d encountered, and now he was moving on instinct back to the place he had been imprisoned 3 days ago.    
  
Word was obviously spreading that the organisation was in a state of collapse and the remaining guards seemed more intent on getting out than stopping Alec. Finally he thought he heard a faint answering cry and headed towards it.  
  
“Eve, thank god. What the hell were you thinking?  Things are going to Hell up top, we need to get out of here quickly.  On your feet both of you.”  
  
“Alec, he’s...”  
  
The way she said his name made his stomach drop.  He scanned them with the light from his mobile and saw the blood on their joined hands and the very pale face streaked red of his Quartermaster.  
  
“I think he’s...”  
  
“No!  Don’t you dare say it!”  
  
Alec felt for a pulse, first at Q’s wrist, then his neck.  “He’ll be fine,” he lied, grasping at his mission training, not allowing himself to think.  “Need to get to the surface.  Can you walk?”  
  
“Yes, but...”  
  
“Then move!” Alec bellowed, scooping up Q’s lifeless body and holding him close.  “We’re all getting out of this.”  
  
He couldn’t finish with the word ‘alive’.  
  
  



End file.
